


[Photo Story] Welcome to Angel Bakery!

by Knowmefirst



Series: Photo Stories & a Few Words [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M, Nudity, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: Castiel owns a bakery shop, Dean comes in one day. And the rest like they say is history.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta! There's nudity so see at your own risk.

“Welcome to Angel bakery, how can I help you?” Cas said, smiling up at the man before him.

“With everything sweet Angel.” Dean murmured. 

Next morning as Cas lie next to Dean, he couldn't believe that someone like him was this lucky. He smile and gently untangle himself from Dean, and quietly made his way to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Maybe next time he could bake a pie for Dean at his house, and if things become a bit naughty well who could blame them.


End file.
